Make me
by xoxoforeverhungergames
Summary: Clato one shot! Just a short story about what happens after school. Modern setting where neither of them are famous. Cato is a popular senior and Clove is a shy freshman. Sorry really bad summary but please read! This is my first story so be nice : xx Was originally an Alexbelle oneshot but i was going to have to take it down so just pretend if you want to


"Alex can you pleeeaaaaseee move I really need to get to my bag!" I said in a whiney voice. There he sat on top of my bag at least an hour after school finished. He had done this a lot lately and it was really starting to get on my nerves but I couldn't tell if this was just his way of flirting with me or he just liked pissing me off. I've had a MAJOR crush on Alex since the first time I saw him but he was a senior, me just a freshmen, I'm surprised he even talked to me at all. We were waiting to get picked up from school as both our parents worked late and there is no way I was catching the bus, it was feral… well at least that's what I told my mum, I actually just wanted to spend time with Alex without everyone else around.

"You're going to have to make me Bells" He said in that deep voice that I could just listen to all day, crossing his arms in front of his chest, defining all the muscles even more through the plain, tight, white shirt. It took every inch of my being to not rip it off his perfect body right then. Stop it now Isabelle. Control your thoughts. I take a deep breath and decided to see if I can flirt my way out of this. I give him what I hope is a sexy smirk "And what could I possibly do to make Alexander Ludwig move" I whisper putting my hands on his knees and leaning closer. He lets out a shaky laugh and I know that I was having an effect on him. Before he could reply, I stand up, flip my hair over my shoulder, and take a few steps away from him before I lose my cool. He smelt so good, his cologne is the only men's spray that I like and now I can't smell it as strongly. He runs a hand through his hair and gives me a lopsided grin "That's your job to figure out Ms Fuhrman" his cocky attitude back, giving me a wink. I decide to be brave and keep up the sexy front as I walk slowly closer to him, keeping an innocent grin on my face as I say, "well I did have something in mind…" I am now standing in between his legs looking down on him He raises his eyebrows at me questioningly and gives me his most charming heartbreaking smile "And what would that be" he whispers tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I give him a playful grin before resting my hand against his chest and bringing my lips crashing down on his. He gasps in surprise clearly not wanting me to have done it. Damnit why am I so stupid as if he could actually like me. I turn around walking and hide my face in the wall opposite where he sits. I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I didn't mean it I understand you don't want to see me or talk to me again. I can feel my face burning and hot angry tears threatening to spill onto my cheeks.

All of a sudden, my back is against the wall and Alex is pressed up against me his hands still on my shoulders from when he spun me around. "I've been waiting for you to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you. So don't you dare say sorry for it." I look into the most clear blue eyes I have ever seen and know he is telling the truth. He brings his lips onto mine slowly and at that moment nothing else matters, there is a fire wherever Alex's skin meets mine and I never want this to end. One of his hand rests on my hip like it was made to fit there and the other caresses the side of my face. I deepen the kiss and tangle my fingers in his hair pulling gentle earning a groan from him. I smile into the kiss and then his lounge is tracing along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I willingly give it to him, trace my hands down the front of his shoulders, and hover on his chest. I break away from the kiss for some air and look back into those eyes again. He takes my hand and leads me over to the spot next to my bag on the rack. He pulls me into his lap and I rest my head against his chest tracing lines on his abs with my finger feeling him shudder under my touch. I whisper to him through his shirt "Told you I could make you move"


End file.
